A series of random events
by GeoCodePiece
Summary: A series of random events I have made because why not. Contains highly sexual content. Do not read if you do not like.


_Hey everybody, GeoCodePiece here, this is my first fanfic and so I hope you enjoy! This is just a random scenario I thought of and is not from anything so yeah. I will do Fanfics of anime and a few books eventually but I need you guys to give me some names of books and anime to read up on that are ripe for some 'special' content. Enjoy!_

 _Warning: If you do not like hot, descriptive lesbian action, leave now! This is pure porn without plot. You have been warned._

It was the end of swim practice at the high school, and Ashley was just walking out of the showers, bare naked, when she ran into Joslyn, who wore nothing but a pink thong, Victoria, who was still in her swim suit, Megan, also naked, and Becca, who had a towel wrapped around her waist. 'Oh hi girls!' said Ashley. 'Great swim practice, you did amazing on that dive Vicoria!'

'Thanks.' replied Victoria, blushing as her lesbian crush complimented her while the others thanked her. Victoria surveyed Ashley. With her wavy blonde hair, nice size tits, luscious ass, and tight, shaved pussy for all to see, Victoria quickly grew wet, wondering what it was like to feel that pussy in her mouth. Thankfully her swim suit was still on and she was covered in water to hide her now soaked pussy. She kept glancing at Ashley's breasts, but if she knew, she didn't let on.

'Oh my god, Becca, I never noticed how big your boobs were!' Ashley exclaimed to the short haired dirty blonde. Reaching out to feel Beccas satisfyingly big tits.

'Oh thanks!' Said Becca. 'I never expected them to be this big really.' she said. All the girls were now feeling Becca's breasts, and although no one said it, they were all a little turned on by this.

'I think they're bigger than mine, see?' Said Joslyn, holding her boobs up against Becca's for comparison. Her tan skin was the perfect opposite for Becca's semi-pale skin. Now all five of the girls were holding each others breasts together, feeling and comparing. Each girl now extremely turned on. Suddenly, Megan let out a surprised gasp as she felt fingers enter her vagina. Everyone was shocked and turned on to see Ashley fingering Megan.

'Damn, your pussy is tighter than mine...' Pouted Ashley, still not letting up on Megan's vagina. ' Here, feel.' Ashley encouraged Megan, pulling her hand towards her own now very wet pussy.

'Ohhh.' Megan moaned with pleasure. 'I don't know Ashley, you're pretty tight.' She said. The other three girls watched the hot spectacle with great interest, not knowing what to do. Joslyn, too turned on to resist anymore, was rubbing her clitoris through her thong, making soft groaning noises. This went on for a while, with no sound except for groaning and fingers pumping.

Finally, Becca made a move, going over to Joslyn and deeply kissing her, letting her towel fall down, revealing her drenched twat. She pushed Joslyn up against the lockers, easing her left leg up against the bench, while Joslyn stopped rubbing herself and started to grab and knead Becca's tight ass.

Now Victoria was sitting on another bench, her bikini off, her legs spread wide, two of her fingers going in and out of her vagina, using the other hand to massage her breasts, watching Ashley and Megan make out and finger each other. Ashley had stopped fingering and kissing Megan, much to Megan's dissatisfaction, only to start sucking on her nipple, while playing with the other with her fingers, twisting and pinching it. Megan was letting out short gasps and long moans at Ashley's magic on her nipples as she started to finger herself this time, drooling in complete pleasure.

Meanwhile, Joslyn and Becca were on the floor in a 69 position with Joslyn on top, lapping at Becca's pussy. While Becca played with Joslyn's pink thong. Pulling it tight and tracing her finger down Joslyn's crack through the thong, then letting it smack back into place, causing Joslyn to groan while she ate out Becca. Finally, Becca got bored and ripped off the thong, starting to eat out Joslyn.

This situation went on for several minutes until Victoria squealed as she came, her juices flowing out of her pussy and off of the bench, making a small puddle on the the floor. She took her fingers out and began to suck and lick them, savoring the taste if her cum. Upon seeing this, Megan reached her climax, loudly moaning as she came down her leg. Ashley, who had been busy with Megan's tits, wasted no time in licking Megan's cum up, running her tongue from foot to clit, sending shivers up Megan's body. She then ran her tongue up the rest of Megan's body, flicking it off of her chin and proceeding to kiss Megan. Letting her taste her own cum and Ashley's saliva.

Next, Joslyn and Becca came into each others mouths, licking their cum from each other. They both stood up and made out some more, letting them taste each other's pussy juices. Now all of the girls were standing there akwardly, saying nothing.

'Well that happened.' said Becca, which caused Victoria to burst out giggling. Soon, all of the girls were laughing at what the situation had come to. Then it was interrupted by Ashley's complaint.

'I still haven't cum!' She pouted. 'Would someone help me?'

'I will!' Victoria practically jumped. 'I've wanted to eat out your hot pussy since the day we met.' She said seductively.

'Oh really?' Ashley said, walking towards the hot brunette. 'Today is your lucky day then sexy. Get on the floor.' She commanded. Victoria lied on her back, getting comfortable while Ashley got on her knees over Victoria's face so her dripping twat was inches above the brunettes mouth. Before Ashley even got settled, Victoria was digging into Ashley, her tongue going deep into the blondes pussy.

'Oh god! Excited are we?' Ashley said, surprised by Victoria's eagerness and skill. Meanwhile, Becca got Megan to sit down on the bench with her and the two started to make out. Their tongues making a sloppy dance of passion as Becca played with Megan's tits and Megan rubbed, flicked, and played with Becca's clitoris. Causing her to gasp with pleasure. With nothing else to do, Joslyn went to Victoria, who had started to finger herself again, and pulled her hand away.

'Ah ah ah, allow me.' Said Joslyn as she gave Victoria's pussy a good lick before getting on her back and rubbing her pussy against Victoria's, their juices mixing and lubricating the two, allowing Joslyn to scissor her faster. 'Oh yeah, that's it!' She moaned as their clits rubbed together. Meanwhile, Ashley was rubbing her tits to add to her pleasure.

'Oh yeah Victoria, I love the way you lick my pussy! Oh yeah! Just like that!' She started to grind her pussy against Victoria's face, her tits going back and forth in her hands. Victoria had managed to figure out what Joslyn was doing and was enthusiastically rubbing her twat against Joslyn's. All three girls were moaning with pleasure as they were in their own blissful world.

Becca and Megan were now scissoring each other on the bench, their pussies rubbing together with juices flowing down and making a puddle. Becca grabbed one of Megan's tits and began to play with it while still using her other arm to prop herself up. Megan then licked her fingers and put them between the two's tight teenage twats, adding to their pleasure.

'Oh yeah Becca. You like the way I fuck our pussies? You like that don't you? Ohhh.' Megan moaned while she continuously rubbed their pussies. This only got a loud moan from Becca as she continued to fuck the sexy brunette in front of her.

This continued for a long while. Becca and Megan fucking. Joslyn scissoring Victoria, who in turn ate out Ashley. Ashley was in complete ecstasy. She was being eaten out with great skill. Victoria had also taken to rubbing and playing with Ashley's tits for her, so she just leaned back and grinded her pussy against Victoria's skilled tongue.

'Oh yeah Victoria, fuck me just like that. Oh yeah! I love the way you pinch my nipples. Yeah, lick me harder baby! Oh yeah! Oh! Oh fuck! I'M COMING!' Ashley screamed as she came all over Victoria's face. With this, Victoria came as well, all over Joslyn and hers pussies. With the site of Ashley coming on Victoria's face, both Becca and Megan came with each other. Pushing their pussies tighter to get the best of their orgasms while they pulled each other tight and kissed more. Finally, Joslyn came on Victoria's pussy, loving the feeling of her cum squirting all over her partner's crotch.

Ashley had fallen forward so she was on her knees and chest, coming down from her wonderful orgasm. Victoria was now sitting up, wiping the cum off of her face and crotch, then licking it off of her fingers, loving the taste of both Ashley and Joslyn's cum. Joslyn watched her do this while doing the same with the cum on her crotch. Becca and Megan were still making out, wiping their cum onto their fingers and putting them in each others mouth.

Ashley opened her eyes and turned her head on its side, surveying the aftermath of this lovely get together. Then she saw movement. She looked and saw shoes on the other side of the lockers through the bottom. Someone was watching them. She slowly got up and walked the corner of the row of lockers, getting a confused look from Joslyn, who Ashley motioned to be quite. Before the spy had time to react, she swung around the corner to see that the thief was... 'Sam!?'

 _Alright, so that was my very first story. Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Too long? Too short? I'm sure I've made a few spelling mistakes but Im too lazy to correct them. Please comment and let me know what you think! There will be two more parts of this story, and then I will do random events I can think of. Have any scenarios? Let me know!_


End file.
